The present invention relates to the new and distinct Manfreda x Agave hybrid plant, X Mangave ‘Whale Tale’ hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as cross between the unreleased proprietary hybrid H10-02-02 (not patented) as the female or seed parent times a selection of Agave ovatifolia (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The female parent, H10-02-02, is a cross of a proprietary selection of Manfreda maculosa (not patented) times a proprietary selection of Agave gypsophila (not patented). The cross was performed Jun. 18, 2012 and, seeds were harvested and later sown in the fall of 2012. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was originally assigned the breeder code XMANG-12-54-2. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by sterile shoot tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. ‘Whale Tale’ has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of X Mangave ‘Whale Tale’ have been sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, except to a perennial nursery in Raleigh, N.C. No disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.